


Under The Christmas Lights, Baby, You and I

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Established Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: Nothing looked more beautiful than Liam on his knees before him, face blissful like he was made to unravel Zayn with pleasure. The colorful lights above them, illuminating his face, and the shadows of snowflakes that flickered over his features as they fell outside, made for the prettiest picture Zayn had ever been blessed to see.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Under The Christmas Lights, Baby, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gwen Stefani's song Under the christmas lights. This is unedited. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you ready to go see the Christmas lights?” Liam asked, standing outside Zayn’s door holding a thermos of hot chocolate in one hand and a bundle of blankets in the other. 

For a moment, Zayn leaned against the door, taking his time with looking over his boyfriend who suggested they go for a drive in the snow to take in all the decorations on people’s houses and yards. He had a pink-tipped nose, his hair covered by the hat Zayn bought him when they went present shopping for their parents together the other day. It had little snowflakes on a red background, and Zayn loved that Liam was already putting it to good use. 

His eyes were bright with excitement, and Zayn couldn’t help but pull him in for a short kiss, heart overwhelmed with love. 

“Oh. That was nice,” Liam sighed, eyes fluttering open again when Zayn pulled back. 

Laughing at the dazed expression on Liam’s face, he took the huge bundle of blankets from Liam so he could hold his hand as they walked to the car.

They were still getting used to the fact they could kiss and touch each other as they wanted to, being that they’d only been dating for a few weeks after years of friendship. Liam’s pleasantly surprised reaction to every bold move Zayn took never got old. 

Once they were in the car, Liam driving to the streets of their city that had the most lights, it started snowing softly. Zayn marveled at the sight. Liam smiled at his expression, taking his hand as he drove with the other. Liam was warmth personified, and Zayn was grateful for it, because he was always cold. 

“Look at that one over there,” Liam pointed once they’d stopped near a row of houses that were decked out so grandly the whole street was lit up like the fourth of july. 

“Their santa looks a little deformed,” Zayn snickered, sipping his hot cocoa.

Liam laughed, “It does look like maybe it was stored under a lot of other things in their garage.”

The lit up figure was bent on one side, leaning over like the tower of Pisa. Alongside him were other little figures made up of colored wire and something like tinsel. Rudolph and penguins and snowmen lined the snow covered ground. Zayn especially loved the lights the people had chosen, the soft red and yellow that glowed under the heavy, gentle fall of snowflakes outside. It made him feel calm, and he looked at Liam’s expression of fascination. His features were lit up by the immense amount of colorful lights around them, highlighting them in a way that took Zayn’s breath away. Then again, Liam’s handsome face always had that affect on him, no matter the quality of light around them. 

Setting his hot cocoa in the cup holder, he slid his hand over his boyfriend’s strong thigh, slipping it under the blanket so he could feel him better. Liam startled a little, turning to him and giving him an embarrassed little smile. 

“As much as I love looking at christmas lights, looking at you is a hundred times better,” Zayn whispered. 

Liam chuckled a little, still not knowing what to do with himself when Zayn got all romantic and poetic. “I bet the light improves my features, though, right?” He emphasized his joke by stroking the sharp outline of his jaw, tilting his face this way and that as models do in studios. 

Shaking his head and snorting at his sharp humor, Zayn pulled him into a kiss, reveling in the gasp that let Liam’s mouth. 

He was pretty sure he’d never get over this feeling. The feeling of being able to caress Liam’s soft cheeks with his fingers, stroke his hair after he pulled the hat off his head, the feeling of claiming Liam’s lips with his own. Liam melted into it, like a marshmallow in their hot cocoas, hands sliding into where Zayn’s jacket was unzipped, big palms smoothing over the thick material of his sweater. 

The best part was the plushness of Liam’s lips. They were always so smooth, soft like a rose petal, and couldn’t resist Zayn sucking gently on them. Liam responded by surging forward, trying to get closer to his body over the console. Hot, wet warmth slid over Zayn’s lips, and he opened up to Liam’s insistent tongue with a stuttered breath. Nothing got him hotter than when their tongues met, like they were reunited to begin a sensual dance of touch and go. It came so naturally, the way Liam gently took the reins, tilting Zayn’s head just the slightest to get a better angle, allowing him to take his breath away with each broad swipe of his tongue in his mouth, little licks over his swollen lips. 

Zayn tugged on his hair, whimpering, and Liam pulled away, pecking him on the lips as if he hadn’t just reduced Zayn to a mess of gooey insides and jello limbs. 

“Scoot back,” Liam murmured, studying him as he opened Zayn’s coat completely. 

Zayn did as he was told, mind still a little sluggish from the drugging affect of Liam’s kisses. Once Liam was settling himself into the freed up space by his feet, somehow crouching enough to fit in the small space, Zayn caught on to what was happening. It made him curl his fingers in Liam’s hair and pull on the strands, breath going a little shallow. Liam surged up, pressing a hot line of kisses on his neck. Letting the sensation take over, Zayn stared up at the jelly bean colored lights on his side of the road, eyelids closing and opening sluggishly as he moaned. 

Liam made quick work of his belt, the blanket he’d had on his lap thrown to the backseat. Being with LIam was a constant turn on and it was no surprise to either of them when Liam pulled Zayn’s prick from his boxers to see the length of him hard and throbbing and a little wet at the tip. 

“Gonna suck it?” Zayn asked, genuinely not believing Liam was about to give him head in his car. 

They’d had sex but never done this before, and the fact the people in the decorated houses could look outside and see Liam sucking on him was making his body prickle with sweat. 

Wiggling his eyebrows, and huffing a breath over his twitching length, Liam hummed before taking him all the way into his throat. Down, down, down, so easy like Zayn wasn’t thick in his mouth. 

For all of Liam’s shyness on their dates, Zayn would’ve never guessed he’d be so shameless where Zayn’s body was concerned. He moaned as he looked up at Zayn, popping off to lick a fat strip up his stiff cock. He was a master at maintaining eye contact, and Zayn whimpered. Nothing looked more beautiful than Liam on his knees before him, face blissful like he was made to unravel Zayn with pleasure. The colorful lights above them, illuminating his face, and the shadows of snowflakes that flickered over his features as they fell outside, made for the prettiest picture Zayn had ever been blessed to see. 

“I’m gonna--” Zayn warned, panting.

“Mhm,” Liam hummed, pulling back just enough so that Zayn’s cockhead rested on his tongue. 

His back arched, but he was successful in keeping his eyes on Liam, not breaking eye contact even as he shivered with the sensation of his orgasm. 

Liam swallowed his come, humming as he bobbed up and down a couple times before letting Zayn’s softening cock slip from his lips. 

He rose up to kiss Zayn softly on his, smiling into it. 

“So, is ‘Hey, you wanna look at Christmas lights’ going to be our code word for having car sex?” Zayn asked, breathless. 

Liam laughed into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! <333


End file.
